Recently, a system for a high frequency communication is being transferred to a modulation method such as a W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) or an OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) that are capable of performing communication with high speed and large capacity. In the modulation method such as the W-CDMA or the OFDM, a peak electrical power of a transmit signal is larger than that of modulation methods such as a TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) or a FDM (Frequency Division Multiplexing). Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-123184 discloses a ladder type filter and a duplexer using a piezoelectric thin film resonator.